


Tough All Over

by Whreflections



Series: Lifelike series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But it's there, Drabble, Hurt Tony, I think?, Life Model Decoys, M/M, Minor Violence, he's very upset to say the least, the Steve/Tony is background, this could qualify as dark!Clint a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson never survived Loki's attack, but he was an asset SHIELD couldn't afford to lose.  The Life Model Decoy they put in his place serves their purposes.  In their eyes, he's the same.</p><p>Clint Barton, on the other hand, doesn't think Phil can be replaced.  Not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough All Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleyedemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleyedemon/gifts).



> ...basically, I'm so sorry.

The day Clint found out, he punched Tony twice. 

The second hit was harder, but the first was the one to knock Tony back, his hands going not up to defend himself but to his worktable, to hold on.  At the time Clint didn’t have it in him to care, but his mind was good at filing away details.  He’d remember later, and he’d be ashamed. 

Steve was on his feet in half a second, but Tony’s soft, “ _Wait._ ” was enough to hold him.  He said nothing else outright, but his body said plenty.  It was all there in the clench of his fingers against the table, the way he turned his head to deny even the slight possibility of looking Clint in the eye.  It was all there, and still Clint wanted to hear him say it. 

“Did you know?” 

Tony’s chin dipped just a little lower, shoulders hunching higher, ready for the second hit before it came.  If he hadn’t known already, Clint would have then, but he had to _hear_ it.  He had to, and Tony didn’t disappoint. 

“If I’d known when I gave them the information that this is what they’d do with it-“

“Did.  You.  Know.”

“Yes.” 

The second hit couldn’t destabilize him like the first, not with his back already pressed to the table.  Tony took it in stride, little sign he’d even felt it beyond a sharply drawn breath as he reached up to wipe a trickle of blood from his lip. 

That was too much for Steve and he started in, something outraged in his tone though Clint didn’t hear a word.  Tony reached back to press a hand to his chest, lightly bloodied fingers pressing damp and bright on Steve’s white shirt.  It worked, held Steve’s interference off in a way words no longer could, but it was a last ditch effort at best.  It was alright, really.  Clint didn’t need much longer. 

“To think I almost believed you, Stark.  You build this tower, tell us to move in and all this time-“

“I swear to God,-“  Clint’s bow arm twitched.  Tony’s fingers tightened in Steve’s shirt, twisting.  “I would never have given them a goddamn thing.  I wouldn’t have lied to you, and I sure as hell wouldn’t have done this to him.”  His voice broke, weighed down in a way it had rarely been since before Mandarin.  It was enough to uncurl Clint’s fingers. 

He stepped back, waiting for the moment he knew would come when Tony looked up to gauge his retreat.  Five steps back, their eyes met.

“Go to hell, Stark.” 

Tony flinched. 

Halfway out the door, Clint decided that maybe he’d thrown that third punch anyway. 

\-----------

The day the team was formed, Hill called five times.  Clint deleted five voicemails before the first text popped up on his screen. 

**He’s asking for you.  Says he needs a marksman he can trust, but I know it’s mostly his way to get you back.**

He couldn’t hit delete fast enough, and still he couldn’t get his phone turned off before the next one chimed in.

**I can’t imagine what this must be like for you, but he loves you, Clint.  He’s lonely, and he doesn’t understand, and I think he deserves a chance.**

Clint turned his phone, typed his response rapid fire.

**Things are tough all over.**

When the message sent, he turned off his phone.  


End file.
